1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electron emitter a method of manufacturing the electron emitter, a display, and an electrode apparatus.
2. Related Art
As conventional methods of manufacturing an electron emitter an electron emission section has been usually formed in a conductive film placed between element electrodes by applying a current. However, it is difficult to control where in the conductive film the electron emission section is formed as a result of applying a current. Since the position of the electron emission section varies for each electron emit the current emitted from the electron emission section differs for each electron emitter. This causes problems such as brightness irregularity of an image. To solve the problem, a method of manufacturing an electron emitter disclosed in JP A-10-69851, an example of related art, uses two different function liquids to form a thick portion and a thin portion in a conductive film or uses different kinds of material for the film, so that when a current is applied at a side having a relative high resistance in the film, the current density is increased to form an electron emission section.
In the method of manufacturing an electron emitter as described above, however, since a conductive film is formed by discharging droplets of function liquids with different characteristics, there has been a problem of increasing the number of manufacturing processes. For example, limitations are imposed on the discharge conditions for each function liquid and when a plurality of droplets are discharged, the droplets are needed to be dried one by one.